My Dark Angel
by Enimsaja Snape
Summary: Lucius Malfoy muses about his dark angel. One-shot. Warning: SS/LM Slash, 0.02%Angst, Slight OOC-ness


**My Dark Angel**

Author: Enimsaja Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Lucius Malfoy muses about his dark angel. One-shot

Warning: Slash, 0.02%Angst, Slight OOC-ness

No one understands what I see in him. They don't see him the way I do. That's because they refuse to take the time to get past the mask he wears to hide his true emotions. No one is willing to try to get to know the real him. No one, but me.

No one but me knows his secrets…his desires…his true feelings. No one but me knows about the photograph of his best friend that he keeps hidden under his pillow. He's had it since sixth year, but he only began keeping it under his pillow after she was killed a few years after they had graduated. No one but me knows that though he loves Potions, his greatest desire is to become a children's healer. He wants to help children the way someone should have helped him. No one but me knows that the Sorting Hat originally wanted to put him in Ravenclaw, but he begged it to put him in Slytherin to avoid a torture session with his father. He would have done well in Ravenclaw. He is the most intelligent wizard I have ever met.

Everyone thinks Potter is the Wizarding World's savior, but he's not. Our true savior is the man who goes to Death-Eater meetings to spy for Dumbledore, who did everything in his power to save his best friend and her husband, the man who bullied all throughout school, who does everything in his power to save Potter, his nemesis's son, his best friend's son, his god-son, who puts his life on the line every single time he is summoned by the Dark Lord, but is called a greasy git whether he is within earshot or not. He is our hero, yet he will never be treated as such. All that he does and will do will be pushed aside and forgotten when Potter utters a simple "expelliarmus" to destroy the Dark Lord. He will be appreciated by no one. No one, but me. And that is just fine with me. That means I won't have to share him with anyone.

He's my dark angel and no one else's. He disagrees when I call him that. He says that I'm the angel because of my white-blonde hair and pure beauty. As if I could ever be pure enough to be an angel. He says that I am, but I know he only says that to take the attention away from himself. He gets embarrassed whenever we have these conversations, especially when I start to explain why I love my dark angel so much. Despite the blush in his pale cheeks, he's pleased. It reassures him for he is very insecure. Though he won't admit it, he's afraid my love for him will fade. He has no idea that my love is forever. I'll never stop loving my dark angel.

I look down at my dark angel sleeping beside me and marvel at how beautiful he is. His ebony locks are spread out over the pillow like a black halo. Long eyelashes brush pale cheekbones as my angel sleeps so peacefully. As if feeling me watching him, he stirs and slowly blinks up at me. Sleepy obsidian eyes meet grey and a small smile forms on his thin lips.

"You're watching me again," he mumbles, his velvety voice thick with sleep.

"I can't help it," I say, brushing a lock of hair out of his face, "You're so beautiful."

"'m not," he whispers, snuggling into my side.

"I'll make you believe one day," I murmur, wrapping my arms around him.

"What are you doing still up?" he asks, purposefully ignoring my last comment.

"Just thinking about how much I love my dark angel."

"I love you too, Luc," he murmurs before drifting back to sleep. I kiss his temple before nox-ing the lights and falling into Morpheus's embrace along with my dark angel.

Fin! 

**A/N: People, we have a very problem that we must discuss immediately…*whines*I'm not getting reviews. Question: Why is it you'll put my stories on your favorites, but you will not review? It's not that hard to do. You don't even have to say much. Just let me know what you think. I bet you guys want people to review your stories, and I would so review them, but I do most of my reading on my phone and it won't let me review. But if I can review, I will. So please review. I'll be your bestest friend. Pleeeeaase! With a cherry and Alan Rickman's voice on top? I wonder if anyone is still reading this. It seems to me that people don't like long A/Ns, so you've probably stopped reading this. Am I the only person who reads every A/N no matter how long it is? Sometimes they're really interesting…What was I talking about? Oh yeah! Review!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
